the wrong kind of guy
by angstqueen13
Summary: karma.
1. parte I

As notícias chegavam de tempos em tempos.

Olivia e seu novo trabalho. Olivia saindo com alguém, e parecia ser sério. Olivia mandando lembranças a todos da Unidade.

As lembranças eram genéricas. As notícias chegavam sempre por terceiros.

Não. Desde a última noite, que cada vez mais se parecia com algum sonho estranho, Elliot e Olivia não haviam se falado. Em sua defesa ele sempre se alegava que, se ele não havia telefonado, _ela_ jamais havia ligado, também. Ele se lembrava bem de quando se separou de Kathy e do fato de Olivia jamais ter dado ao menos uma insinuação de que o queria, na época (embora, se ela desse, ele jamais saberia como lidar com os fatos. Repetindo uma expressão que ela mesma havia usado, as coisas entre eles já eram _complicadas_ o suficiente). Claro. Havia ainda os restos de seu casamento, mas mesmo que não houvessem... ele e Olivia. Ele se perguntava se funcionariam na vida real, se encontrando, fazendo juntos coisas banais. Podia dar terrivalmente errado, então, ele se sentia aliviado por pelo menos não estragar as boas lembranças. Mas ambos podiam estar perdendo o melhor de suas vidas juntos e havia momentos, que ele procurava abafar, em que ele ainda sentia falta dela, desesperadamente. Então, Elliot se sentia um tanto desprezado. E ainda, um pouco egoísta, ao desejar que ela, da mesma forma que havia feito há alguns anos, simplesmente aparecesse pela porta um belo dia e sentasse ali, na mesa que ele ainda considerava dela, apesar de ocupada pelo seu novo parceiro.

Ele jamais se dera ao trabalho de saber mais que o nome dele, e era tudo estritamente profissional, exatamente como deveria ter sido com Olivia. Não aquela dependência, doente e irracional, que agora deixava marcas que provavelmente jamais cicatrizariam por completo. Não aquela idéia completamente absurda que ele se lembrava de ter tido em algum momento, sobre ter sido como um casamento. Havia dias em que a falta dela pesava como nunca, e ainda assim, ele não a podia culpar - Olivia havia feito o que ele jamais tivera coragem de fazer: olhar para dentro de si e escolher o melhor para ela mesma. Fazer sua escolha entre o trabalho e a família.

Aquela foi a mais bombástica das notícias: Olivia grávida. Ainda firme com seu namorado. Mais feliz do que nunca (ele não duvidava de que seria diferente). Então, Elliot abandonou por completo qualquer esperança, se sentindo mais aliviado e desprezado do que nunca.

*

Outro não.

As coisas com Kathy não haviam se acertado; como poderiam? Ele tinha voltado para casa naquela noite se sentido exatamente como imaginara que sentiria: um enorme fracasso.

Dessa vez, em sua defesa, ele alegava que havia sido uma espécie de troco, por Kathy tê-lo abandonado, mas nem mesmo aquele argumento o fazia se sentir menos culpado e errado quando se deitava ao lado dela na cama. E aquilo era tudo: deitar-se ao lado dela na cama. E dormir. Ele nem mesmo se dava ao trabalho de elaborar desculpas quando Kathy, sutil ou abertamente, dizia querer mais. Havia dias em que ele sequer dormia em casa, preferia a solidão e a frieza e os colchões duros da Unidade.

Talvez estivesse ficando louco, mas ele se sentia um pouco mais próximo de Olivia, ali.

Ele sentia pena de Kathy mas não havia nada que pudesse ser feito àquela altura a não ser se sentar e assistir às ruinas da relação desmoronarem. De fato. Pobre Kathy. Ela parecia não acreditar que as coisas pudessem ficar ainda piores, mas era o que havia acontecido. Numa noite, ela chegou até mesmo a lhe perguntar se havia alguém, e ele se sentiu tentado a contar e colocar um fim em tudo, talvez inspirado pela coragem de Olivia. Mas não; não havia alguém. Não mais. Tinha havido, e ele sabia que seu casamento já havia chegado ao fim muito tempo atrás. Como ele havia dito a Olivia, ele jamais dormiria com outra mulher se tudo já não estivesse terminado.

Então, Kathy finalmente também o deixou.

Foi estranho. Ele não sentiu nada parecido com a primeira vez. Estava mesmo anestesiado. Em parte pelo próprio fracasso, em parte pela culpa, porque ele achou que era mesmo o que ele merecia; e finalmente porque nada podia ser pior do que perder Olivia; e ao pensar dessa maneira ele ficava ainda mais certo de que merecia ser abandonado. Kathy não merecia ser enganada. Ela havia sido sua esposa e era a mãe de seus filhos e Elliot, embora tentasse pensar racionalmente e impor a si mesmo que deveria sentir falta era dela, seguia lamentando muito mais a outra perda.

*

Fazia meses. E se ela não havia se dado ao trabalho de procurá-lo, mesmo que para uma conversa, para relembrar os velhos tempos, por que ele deveria tomar a iniciativa?

Ainda assim, quando um caso o levou até a região onde ela morava, ele ficou por ali dando voltas na esperança de vê-la. Mesmo que fosse ridiculamente adolescente. Mesmo que as probabilidades dela ter se mudado para a casa _dele_, o substituto, o novo mais longo e firme relacionamento na vida dela, fossem bastante altas. Era como se ele e Olivia orbitassem um em volta do outro e fosse simplesmente impossível não se deixar atrair - ainda que pela mais vaga possibilidade de vê-la. Meia hora e três cafés depois, Elliot resolveu que era hora de cair em si, parar de delirar e desistir. E então, ele se viu envolvido em um grande clichê: aquele onde o mundo pára de girar quando se vê alguém. Ele teve dúvidas se era mesmo Olivia, a princípio. Pensou até mesmo estar delirando e confundindo pessoas. Ela estava simplesmente muito mais bonita do que em qualquer outra ocasião que ele já a havia visto, o cabelo mais comprido, a expressão mais tranquila e relaxada e simplesmente radiante. E ela parecia tão surpresa quanto ele: os olhos castanhos, belos e quentes, se arregalaram e sua boca se entreabriu. Mas toda a surpresa durou não mais que um segundo porque ela logo retomou o controle de si mesma – como Olivia sempre fazia. A familiaridade do gesto e mais uma última análise foram suficientes para confirmar a identidade da mulher. Mas Elliot não queria parar de olhar para ela. O verão naquele ano estava sendo quente e ela usava apenas um vestido verde. Ele podia contar nos dedos de uma mão as vezes em que a havia visto vestida daquela forma. Como uma mulher. Mas em nenhuma delas Olivia havia estado tão linda. E era muito fácil descobrir o porquê, ele pensou, quando seus olhos desceram para a barriga dela, já grande o suficiente para se fazer notar sob o vestido solto.

Sua primeira reação foi sorrir. Ele sequer pensou em mágoa e ressentimento e frustração naquele momento – Elliot não poderia estar sinceramente mais feliz por ela.

"Liv", ele disse, se aproximando e segurando a mão dela, num cumprimento. "Parabéns, você conseguiu", e Elliot notou o quanto sua voz soava algo como emocionada e se lembrou subitamente de algo que Fin havia dito: todo mundo torcia por ela.

"Elliot, oi", ela respondeu, com a voz extremamente controlada, mas sem conseguir controlar o sorriso. "Obrigada. Este", ela puxou a mão que ele ainda mantinha presa à dela na direção de uma terceira pessoa, "é Mark."

O namorado. O pai da criança. Seu substituto. Vários sentimentos desencontrados afluíram: alívio, ciúme, alegria por ela outra vez, ressentimento; mas Elliot acabou por forçar a alegria por ela a tomar o lugar mais alto. Ele não tinha o direito de sentir qualquer outra coisa.

"Mark, Elliot. Trabalhamos juntos... durante algum tempo."

Bem, tudo aquilo até ele olhar bem para... o tal de Mark, enquanto os dois se apertavam as mãos. Alto, moreno, olhos verdes. E ele não devia estar em seus melhores dias, a julgar pelo mau-humor visível e por um meio-sorriso cínico nos lábios, que distorcia sua boa aparência. Ainda assim, ele convidou Elliot a se juntar a eles e beber alguma coisa. "Em homenagem aos velhos tempos", ele ainda disse. Olivia hesitou, fitou Elliot por um segundo e acabou concordando, mesmo que não parecesse completamente à vontade com a idéia. Ela provavelmente se arrependia daquela noite, Elliot pensou, ele também não se sentindo muito à vontade mas precisava de um pouco mais da presença dela antes de ir embora.

Se ele ou Olivia prestassem um pouco de atenção a Mark, veriam um olhar não muito amistoso para a namorada, mas cada um estava perdido demais em seus próprios pensamentos para notar o fato. Ela voltou a sorrir e a colocar suavemente a mão sobre a barriga, sobre o bebê, como se fosse seu talismã de felicidade e boa-sorte, como se a simples presença da criança a acalmasse porque era suficiente para sua felicidade. Elliot deu a ela um pequeno sorriso cúmplice.

O bar ficava do outro lado da rua, pequeno, calmo, e não muito cheio àquela hora. Sentaram-se em uma mesa próxima à janela que dava para a calçada, e Olivia sorriu (exatamente o mesmo sorriso que ele se lembrava da última noite e que fazia, por razões misteriosas, seu coração doer) e olhou com carinho para _o outro_:

"Sabe o quê? Estou morrendo de vontade de batata frita com molho de ostra."

Sem pensar muito Elliot sorriu também. Ele já havia visto um número suficiente de vezes aqueles desejos estranhos – mas agora, era ela, Olivia.

Apenas Mark parecia não estar se divertindo. Ele também sorriu, era verdade, mas um sorriso claramente condescendente. Olivia olhou em volta. Não havia nenhum garçom por perto.

"Você pede pra mim, querido? Tenho de ir a um lugar", ela disse, ficando de pé, de forma um pouco mais lenta e bem mais cuidadosa que de hábito, e a única reação do namorado foi murmurar um "claro".

Elliot decidiu, de repente, que detestava aquele cara. Ele não sabia qual era o problema entre os dois, mas não parecia ser apenas um dia ruim, como ele havia suposto, a princípio. Era algo mais, algo que ele também conhecia bem, porque havia vivenciado todos os dias nos últimos dois anos de seu próprio casamento. Era uma irritação constante com a presença do outro – naquele momento, mantida sob controle. Mas se havia algo que Elliot jamais havia feito era negar qualquer tipo de auxílio a Kathy enquanto ela carregava um filho seu no ventre. Ele não conseguia entender o que Olivia havia visto no sujeito. Pensando bem, ele nunca havia entendido vários dos caras que ela arrumava. Mas agora não era só Olivia. Eram ela e sua criança e ele, Elliot, havia testemunhado e a apoiado mais do que ninguém a luta dela para chegar ali e se sentia, subitamente, muito protetor.

"Olivia está ótima. Nunca a vi tão feliz", Elliot disse, olhando fixamente para Mark como que o ameaçando, caso ele resolvesse estragar a felicidade dela.

"Está, mesmo", o outro respondeu, indiferente.

"Fomos parceiros por doze anos e nuca a vi desse jeito."

"Doze anos."

"Ela lhe falou a respeito."

"Na verdade, não."

Elliot hesitou. Ela nunca havia comentado nada. Seria possível? Seria verdade ou apenas a mesquinhez e o mau-humor d_o outro_? Será que Olivia o havia esquecido com tanta facilidade? Ele se sentia ferido com aquela hipótese. Ele nunca, nunca havia pensado que aquela noite houvesse sido apenas sexo; ele se lembrava claramente dela dizendo que o _amava_... mas podia perfeitamente ser da mesma forma que ele sempre havia dito a si mesmo amá-la. Fraternalmente. E ela não o procurara, depois, provavelmente por arrependimento, e se ele não tivesse ido atrás dela naquele dia, jamais se veriam outra vez. Elliot se sentiu, subitamente, bastante mau-humorado, também. Ele se calou. Mark, sentado do outro lado da mesa, olhava para o teto com ar de tédio. Ambos tão perdidos em seus pensamentos que se assustaram com a voz que perguntou o que desejavam beber. Mark pediu dois uísques e Elliot, uma cerveja. E olhou de forma intensa para o _namorado de Olivia_, enquanto pedia ao garçom que esperasse.

"Não está esquecendo alguma coisa?"

O outro fez que não, e Elliot, então, depois de explicar que a amiga estava grávida, pediu também a batata frita com molho de ostra. Mark sacudiu a cabeça, como se o repreendesse:

"Não leve esses desejos tão a sério."

Elliot abriu a boca para responder alguma coisa, embora não soubesse bem porque havia feito aquilo, porque ainda estava ali. Mas Olivia estava voltando para a mesa e ele pensou que dar mais uma boa olhada nela, matar as saudades, ele pensou, sem conseguir tirar os olhos dela, era um ótimo motivo. Havia alguma coisa que a gravidez fazia às mulheres... e ela parecia ainda mais maravilhosa, sorrindo e olhando fixamente para ele, também, corada e sem quase nenhuma maquiagem, do que Kathy jamais havia estado. Mas nem aquela comparação ele tinha o direito de fazer, Elliot pensou com amargura, cortando o contato visual com Olivia, fechando os olhos e tomando um longo gole da cerveja gelada que acabara de ser colocada na mesa. Seria mesmo uma última olhada e ele faria o que Olivia desejava: desaparecer da vida dela para sempre.

Ela parou de sorrir de repente e franziu a testa, olhando para o copo, e disse para Mark:

"Você sabe que não estou bebendo."

Elliot deu um pequeno sorriso de vingança, Mark suspirou, contrariado:

"Não vai fazer diferença alguma."

Ela sacudiu a cabeça, séria, e pediu uma água e se inclinou na direção do namorado e beijou-o rapidamente no rosto, "obrigada", enquanto puxava para si a travessa de batatas fritas. Aquilo pareceu ofender Mark e ele fez uma ridícula saída de cena, deixando o uísque intocado e não se despedindo de ninguém. Elliot ficou estupefato, Olivia, constrangida, mas ela logo pareceu esquecer e voltou a seu estado de felicidade calma, acariciando a barriga com uma das mãos e comendo com a outra. Nada parecia capaz de abalar sua satisfação. Mas Elliot não podia dizer o mesmo a respeito de si.

"Qual é a desse cara?"

Ela sacudiu a cabeça, mastigando, engoliu, bebeu um gole de água e respondeu que Mark tinha seus próprios problemas. Elliot não acreditou nem um pouco naquela resposta, e ainda se sentia menosprezado pelo fato dela jamais ter comentado sobre ele. Ele sempre pensara que o relacionamento deles fosse importante pra ela, mas que diabos. E... ele jamais havia parado de pensar na última noite. Revivê-la em sua mente. Pensava nela naquele exato instante, e não queria demonstrar, porque não havia mais uma terceira pessoa para desviar a atenção de seus próprios pensamentos. Juntos e sozinhos, pela primeira vez em meses, desde que haviam mais ou menos admitido o que sentiam um pelo outro e escondido durante tanto tempo. E ele, pelo menos, havia voltado ao velho hábito de esconder. Olivia parecia constrangida, olhando para ele mas fingindo que não e então, bebendo sua água bem devagar.

Mas por mais que ela estivesse estranha e por mais forte que tivesse sido seu desejo de ir embora cinco minutos atrás, Elliot queria agora ficar. Talvez fosse a insensibilidade do traste do namorado. Talvez ele sentisse _pena_ dela – embora "pena" e "Olivia" não fossem palavras compatíveis. Ela havia sido sempre tão forte e digna, e continuava sendo. Aquela era outra coisa que se tornava mais intensa nas mulheres grávidas: sua força.

E já que o traste não estava mais ali, ele não precisava se conter.

"Como você está se sentindo?", ele perguntou suavemente, olhando para a mão que acariciava a barriga.

Ela abriu e fechou a boca, então sorriu e acabou dizendo que ainda não havia descoberto uma palavra que traduzisse exatamente o que sentia.

"Nenhuma delas é suficiente, El."

Ele sorriu de volta.

"Posso imaginar. Menino ou menina?"

Ela baixou os olhos carinhosamente para o filho ainda dentro de si e respondeu que era um menino.

Garotos eram ótimos, Elliot pensou, recordando-se de seus dois, e então perguntou "quantos meses?", porque o vestido que ela usava, franzido e solto no corpo, não o deixava ver o tamanho exato da barriga.

"Cinco. Mas já falamos demais de mim... como vão as coisas com você, El?"

Ele respondeu genérica e superficialmente que bem, as crianças estavam bem, e deu atenção especial a Kathleen. Ela estava para se formar na Universidade e, tirando uma ou outra pequena recaída, nunca mais havia tido nenhum problema sério. Elliot sequer chegou perto de tocar na palavra "divórcio"; não havia exatamente um motivo, mas não queria que ela soubesse. Ele a conhecia. Ela se culparia de alguma forma, por mais que ele repetisse que aquele seria o fim lógico para ele e Kathy mesmo que Olivia nem existisse.

Mais alguns minutos e seria o fim, ele pensou, olhando, já com nostalgia, Olivia brincar distraidamente com a comida no prato e então, abrir a bolsa e atender ao celular que havia começado a tocar. Como se o próprio Universo conspirasse para um fim rápido:

"... claro que estou aqui, querido. Onde mais eu estaria?"

Elliot, que a princípio desviou a atenção da conversa para não ser intrusivo, ouvia com atenção. Olivia suspirando, tentando argumentar e, por fim, concordando, "tudo bem, amor, já estou indo", desligando o telefone e olhando para ele, vagamente aborrecida: "Preciso ir."

"Eu levo você", Elliot disse, pedindo a conta.

"Não precisa, El, são só seis quadras."

Ele insistiu, porque sentia um desejo repentino e intenso de fazê-la ver o quanto seu substituto era um nada. Era engraçado, ele jamais havia sentido realmente ciúmes de todos os que vieram antes. Mas uma noite juntos, sentimentos assumidos e um filho mudavam muita coisa.

Olivia tornou a se calar quando se sentaram lado a lado no carro. Ele não sabia ser sutil nem tinha tempo ou paciência para ficar dando voltas sobre aquele assunto então Elliot perguntou outra vez:

"Qual o problema desse cara?"

"Mark", ela o corrigiu, seca. "E não há problema algum."

Ele deu uma risada curta e irônica.

"Conta outra."

Ela não respondeu. Por mais devagar que ele dirigisse, seis quadras ainda era uma distância curta demais.

"Por que faz isso com você mesma, Liv?", ele perguntou, num tom que misturava carinho e preocupação com raiva – e ainda não havia ficado claro qual sentimento ganharia a luta dentro dele.

"Faço o quê comigo mesma?", ela se virou para ele franzindo a testa.

"Esses caras", ele resmungou, olhando para a frente, pensando em todos os homens que se aproximaram dela com qualquer outra intenção que não fosse a única admissível a um homem para se aproximar de uma mulher: amá-la. Pessoas interesseiras, que a usavam e ela parecia não se dar conta disso. Caras perigosos. Doentes.

"Que caras, Elliot?", ela perguntou, e ele quase riu, de desespero e saudade e uma ponta de alegria, porque era tão familiar aquilo, os dois no carro, discutindo.

Ele parou o carro, desligou o motor e apoiou o rosto nas duas mãos, exasperado, frustrado, irritado.

"Esses caras com que você se envolve, Liv."

_Ela_ riu sua risada de ironia, e olhou para ele outra vez com os olhos arregalados e sacudiu a cabeça, incrédula.

"E você acha que pode vir assim sem mais nem menos e criticar a minha vida amorosa?"

"Quando ela envolve caras errados e que fazem mal pra você, acho que posso."

Ela empalideceu e suas narinas tremiam de raiva.

"Ah, me desculpa se não sou como você e não fui capaz de encontrar o amor eterno vinte anos atrás", ela disse, fria. "Mas talvez você tenha mesmo razão. Talvez eu me apaixone mesmo pelos caras errados. E sabe o quê? O mais errado, mais insensível e sacana deles, Elliot, foi você", ela disse, e abriu a porta e fechou-a com força, e andou com tanta pressa na direção do prédio que ele não pôde fazer mais nada a não ser ficar ali, com a última frase dela martelando em sua cabeça.

*

Talvez ela tivesse mesmo razão. Droga. Ela definitivamente tinha razão. Como sempre. Elliot podia enumerar diversos, infinitos motivos pelos quaisera um insensível e sacana filho-da-mãe. E nenhum deles era exatamente um incentivo para que ele fosse procurá-la.

Porque ele sentia vergonha e porque cinco minutos discutindo com ela no trânsito tinham sido suficientes para rasgar e fazer sangrar outra vez as velhas cicatrizes. Para fazê-lo entender que só havia uma cura para elas, Olivia, e ele a havia perdido irremediavelmente quando a deixou ir e se envolver e ter um filho com outro - por pior que Mark fosse, ele havia ficado.

Agora era tarde demais para lutar.

*

Então veio uma notícia preocupante: Olivia internada às pressas porque o bebê estava para nascer e tinha havido alguma complicação.

Elliot sentiu-se subitamente sem fôlego, sem sangue e sem chão. Não Olivia, ainda era cedo demais, era injusto demais...

"Há... há alguma coisa que eu possa fazer?", ele balbuciou inutilmente, porque sabia que não havia nada.

"Apenas rezar", Cragen respondeu, ainda mais grave e sério do que o normal, e voltou à sua sala.

Obviamente, foi impossível se concentrar no trabalho naquele dia, e Elliot nem mesmo queria sair do lado do telefone. A cada toque ele esperava, às vezes pelo pior, às vezes pelo melhor. E prometia a si mesmo, se fosse possível, fazer com que Olivia o perdoasse por tudo. Naquela noite, ele dormiu na Unidade e seguiu o conselho do chefe e rezou como nunca (mesmo que se achasse indigno de pedir o que quer que fosse a deus por ter sido um praticante tão ruim).

Foi no dia seguinte que ele soube o resultado de suas preces:

"Ela está bem", Cragen anunciou, seu semblante o oposto exato do dia anterior. "A criança já nasceu, é um menino. Eles vão ficar alguns dias no hospital mas já podem receber visitas."

Foi a repetição exata, na intensidade, inclusive, do alívio e gratidão que Elliot sentiu quando seu último filho nasceu. Mas ele ainda debateu internamente se deveria ir, assim tão cedo, se não seria melhor deixar Olivia se recuperar totalmente antes de sobrecarregá-la com emoções não muito agradáveis. Mas Elliot acabou resolvendo que a primeira atitude para mostar a ela que não era mais insensível seria dizer que estaria lá, ao lado dela.

O presente. Primeiro ele pensou em alguma coisa útil e genérica como roupas para a criança, mas num impulso súbito acabou escolhendo uma outra coisa. No trajeto até o hospital ele pensou no quanto aquele presente era estúpido e sentiu ímpetos de voltar e comprar outra coisa por pelo menos meia dúzia de vezes. Não era mesmo pesado o suficiente, caso Olivia resolvesse atirá-lo nele. Bom, ela podia atirar também as flores. Pelo menos, elas tinham mais volume. E espinhos. Elliot se sentia tenso e ansioso. Repetia para si mesmo que era apenas uma visita inofensiva a uma amiga e, fosse em outra época, até dois meses antes, ele poderia facilmente se convencer daquilo.

Seus olhos estavam fechados, como se ela dormisse, então ele pôde obesrvá-la bem. Olivia estava pálida, cansada, o cabelo amassado e desalinhado - mas ela parecia mais em paz do que ele jamais a havia visto. De forma que ele sentiu uma ponta de culpa quando ela abriu os olhos e olhou diretamente em sua direção, como se soubesse o tempo todo que ele estava lá, e uma expressão estranha e indecifrável surgiu no rosto dela. Como se ela não esperasse ou não o quisesse ali. Então ela sorriu e disse fracamente, "oi".

Ele respondeu ao cumprimento e perguntou:

"Como estão as coisas?"

"Bem. Foi só um pequeno susto", cansada e feliz.

Elliot se aproximou da cama e entregou as flores a ela. Observou os olhos castanhos se surpreendendo e o cabelo escuro caindo sobre o rosto quando ela se inclinou para sentir o perfume do buquê. Então, ele a ajudou a enocntrar espaço sobre o criado-mudo e entregou o pequeno pcaote embrulhado em papel azul.

"Oh", ela disse.

"É para o..."

"Edward. Ed", ela completou, sorrindo. Mas o sorriso morreu assim que ela terminou de desfazer o embrulho. Uma ruga de preocupação surgiu entre as sobrancelhas dela e ele teve a impressão de que Olivia se tornava ainda mais pálida.

"Você não gostou", ele se apressou a se desculpar. "Eu sabia, devia ter trazido outra coisa..."

"Não, tudo bem", ela o interrompeu e colocou ao lado das flores o carrinho da polícia de N.Y. "Tenho certeza que o Ed vai se divertir com ele, é o que importa", e então, ela se calou e apenas ficou olhando para ele, enigmática, por muito tempo. "Acho que você vai gostar de saber que terminou", ela disse, com uma ponta de ressentimento na voz. "Eu e Mark."

Ah, droga, que droga.

"Me desculpa, eu não quis... eu jamais devia ter dito aquilo."

Ela deu um meio-sorriso misterioso, que ele interpretou como sarcástico.

"Eu só estava furioso com o cara."

"Tudo bem", ela disse, calmamente outra vez. "Eu também não devia ter dito... certas coisas. Mas você sabe como ficam os hormônios das mulheres grávidas."

Ele assentiu. Então, apenas silêncio e olhares outra vez. Ainda era muito cedo para dizer mais, então ele apenas perguntou:

"Posso fazer outra visita? Quero conhecer o garoto."

Ela mordeu o lábio e demorou a responder que "sim", e depois de olhar longamente para ele outra vez, Olivia disse:

"A gente se vê, então."

Claramente o expulsando dali.

Tudo bem. Havia sido bem melhor do que ele imaginava. Elliot se despediu e saiu, fechando a porta suavemente. Num impulso ele resolveu ir atrás do berçário, mas vistas através da janela, e naquela idade, todos os bebês pareciam iguais. Então ele se lembrou que Eddie devia estar em outra unidade - afinal, ele havia nascido de apenas sete meses.

"Por favor", ele perguntou a uma enfermeira que vinha saindo do berçário com uma criança adormecida nos braços. Elliot olhou ansiosamente para a criança mas não, definitivamente não - ela tinha traços orientais. "Os bebês prematuros...?"

A mulher franziu a testa, pensando, e por fim respondeu que não havia nenhuma criança prematura no hospital naquele dia. Ele não soube o que pensar, e deve ter empalidecido de repente porque a enfermeira perguntou com doçura:

"Qual o nome da mãe?"

"Olivia Benson."

"Ah", a mulher disse, e sua expressão se iluminou no mesmo instante - assim como Elliot relaxou só de ver a reação dela. "Acabei de dar uma olhada nele. É aquele ali", ela apontou para uma trouxinha, cujas únicas partes visíveis eram dois bracinhos agitados. Ele olhou melhor. Saudável. Mais ou menos do mesmo tamanho de todos os outros bebês.

"Mas eu pensei que..."

"Ele nasceu só uma semana antes do previsto. Não vai precisar de cuidados especiais", a enfermeira sorriu, e se desculpou, apontando para a criança e dizendo que tinha de ir.

Elliot murmurou qualquer coisa enquanto tudo dentro dele desmoronava. Oito meses e três semanas era o tempo exato em que ele vinha pensando naquela noite.

Edward não era filho de Mark.

Era dele.

---

pois é, sou má e terminei o capítulo aqui (6) mudei de idéia e resolvi escrever a tal continuação de wonderland. aqui usei um clichezinho em fics com a liv que andei vendo numas histórias em inglês: namorado abusivo, mala, etc. é algo em que eu já pensava antes, ela se dá tão pouco valor e não tem exatamente sorte no amor, então eu acho que, principalmente agora, que os anos se passaram, ela topa qualquer um que quiser dar um pouco de "amor" pra ela. awn.

parte II mais ou menos em breve. e obrigada a todos os que estão lendo =)


	2. parte II

Doía um pouco.

E fazia cócegas, também, então Olívia riu. Não que ela precisasse de um motivo específico para rir naqueles dias - sua vida havia mudado por completo. Ela não era mais a mesma, jamais seria a mulher solitária que fora por décadas. Não, ela pensou, observando a pequena boca rosada sugando com força seu seio. Os olhos fechados, o nariz tão parecido com o dela, a mãozinha segurando seu dedo. Ela o tinha, agora, finalmente: amor incondicional. Era tão melhor do que qualquer coisa que havia imaginado que ela quase chorava, às vezes. A boca rosada soltou seu seio e parecia sorrir, satisfeita. Olivia beijou Edward muito suavemente na testa, e se deitou a seu lado na cama, sentindo o cheirinho suave e alisando os poucos fios de cabelo, escuros e lisos, vendo os olhos ainda fechados, sentindo a respiração se tornar cada vez mais calma enquanto ele adormecia.

_Aquilo_ era felicidade.

Cada um dos anos e meses de solidão e sofrimento havia valido a pena, porque resultaram naquela coisinha adorável e perfeita que tinha nos braços.

Ela suspirou.

E por que o interfone tinha de estar tocando naquele instante? O pequeno Ed também pareceu não gostar muito da interrupção, porque deixou escapar um sonzinho de contrariedade em seu sono. Ela suspirou outra vez, agora, levemente aborrecida, ficou de pé, fechou o roupão e atendeu. O aborrecimento se tornou um desespero leve. A voz do outro lado fez seu estômago dar voltas desconfortáveis.

"...posso?", Elliot perguntou.

Ele queria subir. Ela não tinha muito certeza se o queria ali - por vários motivos. E Olivia se odiou um pouco porque o familiar e a (ainda persistente) necessidade e algo mais a fizeram dizer 'sim'. E se odiou um pouco mais por pegar a primeira roupa melhor que viu no guarda-roupa e vesti-la, apressada.

"Então?", ela perguntou, um pouco demais na defensiva quando abriu a porta.

Ele ainda a fazia perder o fôlego. E a pior parte foi que ele não reagiu à ofensiva-defensiva dela, apesar de parecer um pouco tenso, mas também, calmo e carinhoso. Tudo o que ela havia sonhado dele muito tempo atrás. Antes de Ed, ela se obrigou a pensar, porque agora seu amor pertencia apenas ao filho. Sério. Ela não conseguia pensar em homens, naqueles dias. Mas Elliot... bom, devia ser apenas hábito. Ela _não podia_ levar aquela loucura adiante. Tinham sido onze anos de resistência, e seria assim até o fim.

"Como vão as coisas?"

"Bem", ela suspirou, contrariada.

"Meio cansativas, aposto."

"Um pouco", ela sorriu, "mas estou longe de me importar."

Ele sorriu de volta e fitou-a longamente com os olhos azuis de que ela jamais tinha esquecido. Aquela sensação irritante no estômago voltou, com ainda mais força.

"Entra", Olivia disse, outra vez um pouco ríspida demais, para esconder seu desconforto. O quanto antes aquela encenação terminasse, melhor, então ela o levou até o quarto, torcendo para que a criança continuasse dormindo.

Infelizmente, assim que ouviu a voz dela, o bebê acordou. Elliot sentou-se na beira da cama, curvou-se sobre Edward e cumprimentou-o, esticando o dedo e falando muito baixo, e ele parecia tão feliz... ela mordeu o lábio com força para evitar qualquer reação mais intensa. Ela havia mais ou menos blefado quando conversou com Elliot no hospital. Não eram apenas os hormônios das mulheres grávidas que enlouqueciam completamente.

"Ele se parece muito com você", Elliot sussurrou, quando finalmente saiu do quarto, então parou e se encostou na parede, olhando para ela.

"É", ela sussurrou de volta.

"Ele tem olhos azuis", ele comentou em tom casual.

Ela já estava preparada para aquele tipo de pergunta.

"Meu irmão tem olhos azuis. Meu... pai também tinha. Genética, sabe?"

"Uhm."

Silêncio. Os olhos azuis de Elliot ainda a hipnotizando.

"Liv", ele disse, ainda mais baixo.

"Sabe, El, tenho tanta coisa pra fazer agora, você nem faz idéia."

Ele parecia esperar por alguma coisa do tipo porque concordou imediatamente em ir, mas não sem antes perguntar:

"Posso voltar?"

"Pra quê?", ela gemeu.

Ah, deus, ele precisava mesmo voltar? Ela não queria que ele criasse muitos laços com Ed, nem que ele tivesse oportunidades demais de perguntar e deduzir sobre... certas coisas que ela preferia que ele jamais soubesse. Em parte para o bem dele mesmo.

"Você sabe... tenho experiência nisso. Posso te dar algumas dicas."

A visão súbita de Elliot e ela trocando conversas de mães quase a fez rir, mas ela acabou dizendo que não tinha muita certeza.

"Tudo bem", ele disse, e hesitou um pouco antes de sair, como em dúvida se a abraçava ou dizia mais alguma coisa, mas acabou simplesmente indo.

*

Duas semanas mais tarde o clima no apartamento era exatamente o contrário de calma e paz: era o caos absoluto.

Ed estava irritado com alguma coisa e não parava de chorar. O telefone, também, não parava de tocar; todas as gavetas e armários pareciam completamente revirados e com seu conteúdo espalhado pelos lugares mais improváveis, e Olivia estava tentando fazer um chá havia pelo menos duas horas. Para coroar tudo, a campainha do apartamento soou. Ela abriu a porta e o entregador de comida chinesa não havia trazido apenas seu almoço, mas uma carona no elevador: Elliot.

O caos absoluto se transformou em inferno.

Ela pegou a comida com uma das mãos enquanto usava o outro braço para segurar a criança; colocou o almoço em cima da mesa de centro e com a mesma mão pegou o dinheiro no bolso do roupão e o deu ao entregador; e enquanto estava ocupada com o pequeno malabarismo Elliot entrou e se instalou no braço do sofá - o único espaço livre onde alguém podia se sentar naquela sala.

"Deixa que eu cuido dele", ele pediu, estendendo os braços para o bebê.

Ela estava tão desesperada que pensou apenas meia vez se devia ou não, e ainda assim acabou entregando a criança a ele. Elliot parecia ansioso antes de pegar a criança, e satisfeito, depois. Ela sentiu um aperto inexplicável no peito, mas talvez fosse apenas reflexo do buraco em seu estômago. Na cozinha, Olivia tirou do fogo uma chaleira queimada, excelente para ser jogada no lixo, e colocou no fogo a panela para massas, onde finalmente conseguiu esquentar a água para o chá. Então, subitamente a poluição sonora no apartamento cessou. Ed havia se acalmado, e os únicos sons eram da água que fervia e a voz de Elliot, conversando baixinho com a criança. Outra vez aquela coisa no peito, e Olivia achou melhor almoçar logo - embora estivesse quase na hora da refeição ser chamada de jantar.

Ela empurrou um monte de coisas para o chão e se sentou no sofá, comendo e observando Elliot e Edward. De repente se deu conta de que os dois nomes eram vagamente semelhantes, e pensou se aquilo queria dizer alguma coisa, inconscientemente, e se alguém mais além dela havia notado a semelhança. Mais uma semelhança, ela devia dizer. Bom, que se danasse aquilo naquele exato segundo, ela pensou, enfiando uma porção grande de yakissoba na boca. Depois ela se preocuparia com o que significava. Enquanto bebia o chá ela observou o rostinho do filho, um pouco amassado porque estava encostado no peito _dele_, os olhinhos azuis se fechando, a mãozinha segurando firme o dedo _dele_. Então, analisou o rosto _dele_, também de olhos fechados, simplesmente curtindo o momento.

Subitamente ela se sentiu enciumada.

Não, não queria aquela proximidade entre os dois. Era errada.

"Acho que ele pode ir pro berço, El", ela disse, deixando a xícara no chão e se preparando para ficar de pé.

"Eu levo", ele disse, e disse a ela que continuasse sentada.

Ele levou Edward até ela, para que a criança recebesse um beijo da mãe, e Olivia ainda ouviu Elliot falando com o bebê por mais algum tempo. Então, ele estava de volta, sentado outra vez no braço do sofá e dizendo casualmente:

"Ele parece ótimo, grande e saudável, pra um bebê prematuro."

Ela mordeu o lábio, "pois é" - ainda não havia encontrado uma boa desculpa para aquele comentário.

"Na verdade, falei com uma enfermeira, no hospital, e ela me disse que Ed nasceu só uns poucos dias antes do previsto."

Ela tomou o restinho do chá bem devagar.

"Então ele deve ter sido... você sabe..."

"Elliot."

"... exatamente... naquela noite", ele disse, muito baixo, e respirando rápido e hipnotizando-a com o olhar, como quem queria arrancar uma resposta.

Aquela noite.

Aquela noite jamais teria acontecido em circunstâncias normais e ela se sentia tão, mas tão traidora porque gostava sinceramente de Kathy e sabia o quanto a responsabilidade era importante para Elliot - mas ela precisava. Pelo menos saber como era. Ser egoísta só por um momento. Uma única vez, era tudo o que Olivia pedira. Mais seria simplesmente errado e inadimissível.

"Posso ter dormido com outro cara na noite seguinte. E outro, na outra. Comemorar minha vida nova, sei lá."

Ele murchou um pouco, mas não desistiu:

"É de um deles?"

Por que o maldito tinha de ser tão obstinado?

"Faz alguma diferença, Elliot?"

"Mas é claro que faz!", ele exclamou num sussurro. "Se for meu, quero saber, ajudar..."

"Mas você já tem tantos, El. Será que um a mais não iria te sobrecarregar?"

"Não", ele sacudiu a cabeça teimosamente. "Se for meu..."

Ela o interrompeu:

"Talvez eu não saiba quem é o pai."

"Certo", ele disse, um pouco frustrado. "Mas os olhos..."

"Genética."

"DNA."

"Não se atreva!", foi a vez dela exclamar sussurrando.

"Se você não tem nada a esconder..."

"Isso é simplesmente ridículo. Por favor, saia, agora."

"Liv, você não tem o direito de esconder..."

"Eu não sei quem é o pai, ok?", ela disse, ficando de pé e se dirigindo à porta, que abriu com um pouco de raiva. "Também não quero saber. Só quero um filho, e nenhum pai."

"Mas você..."

"Elliot, por favor. Vá embora."

Ele obedeceu.

O caos absoluto deixou de dominar apenas a sala. Invadiu seu espaço pessoal, sua alma, sua lógica.

*

Talvez ela devesse pedir transferência para outra cidade.

Melhor ainda: talvez fosse melhor deixar os Computer Crimes, porque seria bem mais fácil para Elliot rastreá-la se ela ainda permanecesse ligada à polícia. Talvez ela devesse ir para uma cidadezinha tranquila do interior, onde não faltaria qualidade de vida para Edward e onde um emprego de meio-período seria suficiente para criá-lo bem. Porque agora sua licença-maternidade tinha chegado ao fim e Olivia achava simplesmente torturante demais não ter o filho a seu lado todos os segundos do dia.

Embora um namorado tivesse deixado de ser sua prioridade há muito tempo, e embora ela soubesse que jamais seria como a maioria das mulheres devido aos anos que tinha passado lidando com crimes sórdidos, _ele_ ainda mexia com ela. Fosse instinto, hábito, sabia-se lá o quê. E deus, como ela odiava aquilo. Era tão mais seguro quando eram apenas detetives, tão responsáveis a ponto de jamais sacrificarem seu trabalho por uma bobagem romântica. Ela estava acostumada a amá-lo apenas platonicamente mas Elliot não era conhecido exatamente por ser racional e ela temia que ele fizesse qualquer bobagem, agora. Mas não, ela não queria nem devia nem iria pensar nele. Era perfeitamente dispensável, agora. Elliot ou qualquer outro.

Agora eram apenas ela e o bebê. Não havia nada que ela desejasse além daquilo. Então Olivia pensou um pouco mais e descobriu que não era só o casamento dele. Ela não queria ninguém mais invadindo o que tinha com seu filho. Um pequeno mundo seguro, confortável, eterno. Uma terceira parte poderia muito bem desfazer aquele equilíbrio.

Mas Elliot parecia insistir em querer participar de alguma forma, também.

Ela suspirou irritada quando o viu parado em frente ao prédio

"Não quero brigar", foi a primeira coisa que ele disse, erguendo as mãos como quem se entregava, quando ela estava perto o suficiente para ouvir.

"Estou com pressa, ele precisa se alimentar."

"Tudo bem. Não vou tomar seu tempo", ele disse. "É só que...", sua voz se tornou baixa e triste, "apenas imagine que, por algum motivo, Liv, você tenha tido um filho. E que tiraram esse filho de você, e você nunca soube."

Não era bem assim, ela pensou. Elliot tinha pencas deles, e ela, apenas um. Claro que uma criança a menos dentre várias faria falta, e seria triste, mas o caso dela era diferente. Todo o seu mundo era apenas aquela única criança. Se a tirassem, ela não teria quem a consolasse. Não teria mais _nada_. Mas alguma coisa que ele disse, e a forma como o disse, a tocaram, então ela apenas suspirou outra vez, e não o impediu de ajudá-la com o portão nem de subir com ela no elevador, ainda que o espaço estivesse bastante reduzido por causa do carrinho de bebê. Sem que alguma coisa precisasse ser dita ela pegou Edward no colo, quando a porta do elevador se abriu, e Elliot levou o carrinho até o apartamento. Ela se perguntou se não estaria sendo egoísta uma segunda vez, mas não, ele tinha sua família e uma segunda só complicaria a vida dele, em todos os sentidos, ela acabou por decidir, entrando na penumbra do quarto - queria privacidade para amamentar a criança.

Ela se esqueceu de tudo o mais quando o bebê esticou os braços para ela, buscando seu calor, seu corpo. Suspirou, fechando os olhos. Agora, ela praticamente não sentia dor alguma quando ele sugava seu seio, mas mesmo que sentisse, ela faria aquilo pelo resto da vida. Olivia começou a andar muito devagar pelo quarto, embalando o filho e conversando com ele - completamente esquecida de que não estava sozinha em casa, até erguer os olhos de repente e descobrir que Elliot a observava pela porta aberta. De forma tão, mas tão intensa e... apaixonada que era errada demais. Olivia deu as costas a ele. Sentiu uma angústia estranha mas concentrou-se no filho em seus braços, no cheiro da criança, seu peso, seu rosto que ficava mais definido a cada dia. Acalmou-se. Ele era mesmo seu pequeno talismã da felicidade. Deus. Aquilo era tão bom; como ela tinha conseguido esperar tanto tempo? Foi com alguma relutância que Olivia o colocou no berço muito tempo depois. A casa estava silenciosa e ela torcia para que Elliot já tivesse ido embora, mas não. Ele estava sentado ali, olhando bem na direção do quarto, ainda com aquele olhar insuportável.

"Acho que foi uma das coisas mais bonitas que eu já vi."

Ela desviou o olhar e deixou escapar um ruído de impaciência.

"O que você ainda está fazendo aqui?"

"Acho que a gente devia conversar."

"Não sei se ainda temos o que dizer um ao outro."

"Sempre os mesmos hábitos", ele comentou um pouco irônico. Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha. Ele tomou fôlego, e começou: "Acho que você concorda comigo, mais do que ninguém: uma criança precisa de um pai. De uma figura paterna, pelo menos."

Ela mordeu o lábio. Ele estava certo.

"Mas El, o que é que você vai fazer?", ela o olhou meio reprovadora. "Se oferecer pra ocupar esse lugar? Mesmo já tendo uma família? Eu não posso aceitar."

Ele hesitou antes de dizer:

"Mais ou menos."

Ela olhou pra ele, esperando.

Ele tomou fôlego outra vez e disse, bem baixinho, para o tapete da sala:

"Eu e Kathy... acabou, também."

"Elliot!", Olivia exclamou, arregalando os olhos e tapando a boca com uma das mãos, então, sacudindo a cabeça: "Eu sabia, eu sabia, foi por minha causa."

"Não", ele se apressou a dizer. "Eu já disse a você: acabou muito tempo atrás. Acabaria mesmo que eu não te conhecesse.

Ela não acreditava naquilo. E estava sinceramente triste, e decepcionada, como se fosse o casamento de um parente muito próximo e querido que houvesse chegado ao fim. Ela havia assistido a praticamente todas as fases dele, e esperava, mesmo, que ele e Kathy se acertassem no futuro. Sabia o quanto aquilo era importante para ele.

"E não tem mesmo volta?"

Ele respondeu que não.

"Sinto tanto."

Ele assentiu com a cabeça.

"Não sei o que é pior, fracassar ou mentir um pro outro, depois, simplesmente não suportar ver aquela pessoa que você costumava amar tanto e tentar fingir que ainda está tudo bem, quando existe tanto ressentimento, tanta desconfiança."

"Mas se eu e você não tivéssemos..."

"Não teve a ver com você", ele reafirmou, teimosamente.

"Sei", ela respondeu, séria, ainda sem acreditar.

Ela não tinha disposição nenhuma para continuar discutindo o assunto anterior - até porque se sentiria uma traidora, destruindo o casamento dele e então simplesmente o aceitando em casa.

"Quer conversar?", ela perguntou, sentando-se mais próxima a ele.

"Não há muito o que dizer sobre isso, Liv... e já aconteceu a tempo suficiente pra sensação de fracasso ter se tornado uma companhia."

Outra vez aquela angústia estranha. Era tão errado aquilo.

"Se tiver algo que eu possa fazer por você..."

Ele piscou, e disse:

"Você sabe, como eu ainda tenho aqueles horários loucos, a Kathy acabou ficando com a guarda das crianças, então...", suplicante e cara-de-pau

Olivia revirou os olhos.

"Estou falando sério. E não consigo e nem quero discutir o outro assunto com você depois de saber disso, El."

"O que eu preciso fazer pra você acreditar em mim, Liv?", ele perguntou com tristeza.

Ela suspirou, e blefou:

"Não é isso. É que não é algo que se possa decidir em um instante, El."

"Então prometa que vai pensar."

Ela prometeu.

*

Ela podia se privar do amor de um homem. Estava acostumada. _Ela_ também podia não querer uma terceira parte se intrometendo em sua pefeita existência de duas pessoas. É. Era um pouco de possessividade, sim. Ela havia esperado tanto e não pedia o amor de mais ninguém. Que mal havia naquilo? Olivia suspirou. Ela sabia bem demais, havia sentido em sua própria existência e até hoje a ausência da terceira parte a marcava. Ela observou o filho, a pequena boca que parecia sorrir e os barulhinhos que ela emitia, exatamente da mesma forma que fazia com ela, quando conversava com ele. Seria possível que a criança soubesse ou sentisse de alguma forma? Seria justo privar Ed daquilo?

E Elliot? Ah, ele parecia tão feliz com a criança, mais do que ela jamais a vira com as crianças com as quais lidavam nos crimes. Feliz como ficava com seus próprios filhos. Solitário, agora, e um ótimo pai. Por mais que o casamento dele - e quando pensava nisso ela ainda se sentia culpada e traidora - tivesse fracassado, não poderia haver homem melhor para criar Ed. Quer dizer, se ela quisesse mesmo um homem, Olivia pensou, tentando se controlar. Se ela não considerasse tanto a ex-mulher dele.

Seria justo com Elliot?

Ela olhou de novo para os dois. Os dois homens de sua vida, se divertindo um com o outro.

Em algum outro canto da cidade, Kathy sofrendo.

De algum canto de sua própria memória, as longas horas angustiantes em que passava sonhando com o pai, inventando nomes, identidades, profissões.

A possibilidade de fazer diferente do que sua mãe havia feito ali, ao alcançe de sua mão.

"É seu", ela cuspiu, sem rodeios, e se trancou no quarto.

Antes de sair da sala, porém, ela ainda conseguiu ver a expressão de Elliot se iluminando como nunca enquanto ele dizia que sabia, que tinha certeza, que sentia que aquele filho era seu. Olivia chorou. De alívio, tristeza, porque se sentia errada desejando que Elliot ficasse e a terceira parte completasse o mundo dela e de Edward. Sem que ela se sentisse tão culpada. As coisas nunca foram muito fáceis para ela, mas ela raramente se lamentava - mas agora, queria tanto que tudo fosse tão mais simples, pelo bebê. Ela enxugou as lágrimas, mesmo que não se sentisse nada melhor, e voltou para a sala. Elliot, agora, andava de lá pra cá com a criança adormecida nos braços, e estava tão, mas tão insuportavelmente preocupado e carinhoso quando perguntou se ela estava bem.

"Estou", ela respondeu, secando com as costas das mãos uma última lágrima teimosa.

"Qual o problema, Liv?", ele sussurrou.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça, estendeu os braços para pegar a criança e o acomodou no colo, fechando os olhos e apenas sentindo a presença do filho. Curando-se, com ela. Finalmente se sentindo mais forte. Colocou-o no berço e fechou a porta do quarto. Elliot a esperava logo atrás.

"Você devia ter me ligado quando soube, Liv."

"E ajudar ainda mais com o fim do seu casamento?", ela fungou. "De jeito nenhum."

"Não posso acreditar que você passou por tudo isso sozinha... por aquele... Mark..."

Ela deu uma risada estranha.

"Nunca fui de me acovardar."

"Eu sei, mas...", ele disse, e hesitou mais uma vez, parecendo indeciso entre fazer ou não uma coisa. Acabou fazendo: abraçou-a. Longamente. Ela queria fugir dos braços dele porque era perigoso se acostumar, mas estava se sentindo tão... confusa e perdida e precisando de algo sólido e conhecido a que se agarrar então Olivia se entregou, deitou a cabeça no peito dele e chorou mais um pouco, enquanto ele acariciava seu cabelo. Aquele era outro cheiro do qual ela gostava muito, Olivia pensou, e então, se afastou apressada de Elliot, porque ele começava a beijar seu rosto.

"Não."

"Mas..."

"Tudo bem você me ajudar a criar mas... isso..."

"Por que não? Aquela noite..."

"Aquela noite foi um momento de fraqueza."

Ela não queria, definitivamente, que Elliot ficasse com ela só por causa do bebê, e repetisse a história dele com Kathy.

"Mas você quis, por muito tempo."

Ela deu de ombros.

"Entendo se você não quiser mais", ele disse.

Ela mordeu o lábio. Não era que não quisesse, e agora, ela já havia aceitado, meio a contragosto, a terceira pessoa em seu pequeno mundo com Edward, mas... mas...

"Posso ser um filho-da-mãe, às vezes..."

E aquele estava longe de ser o motivo real mas era bom o suficiente para que ela blefasse, porque ele parecia culpado e nada confiante, então Olivia agarrou a chance e disse:

"Às vezes você é mesmo."

"Eu precisava de um tempo, Liv. Pra pensar no que fazer, e tudo o mais. Eu não podia ligar, ainda."

Ela sacudiu a cabeça e disse que entendia, e que nem era aquilo.

"Mas coisas que você disse, não disse, não fez... em muitos anos."

"Era complicado."

"Eu sei."

"Agora, não acho que podemos dizer o mesmo."

"Eu não sei."

*

"Você acha que ele vai ser um policial quando crescer?"

Olivia riu, observando a mão de bebê agarrando com força o carrinho de polícia. A outra mão segurava firme a blusa dela, e a mão direita de Elliot segurava a criança. A mão esquerda dele estava apoiada no ombro dela, e Olivia não fazia nada a respeito.

"Ele tem os genes", ela disse. "Mas ele pode ficar tão de saco cheio por causa dos pais que vai querer fazer alguma coisa completamente diferente."

*

Da segunda vez, ela não se sentiu tão reticente em amamentar Edward na frente do pai. Elliot ainda a observava daquela forma irritantemente apaixonada, era fato, mas como ele se manteve à distância ela sempre podia dar as costas a ele e tentar ignorar suas próprias resoluções em ser forte e resistir, ficando cada vez mais fracas. Em parte porque ela descobrira que Kathy não sofria mais, em parte porque Elliot prometera a ela que, mesmo que as coisas entre os dois não dessem certo, ainda assim ele estaria lá por Edward (como não estar?).

Na terceira vez ele se sentou no sofá ao lado dela. E começou passando um braço por suas costas, e acariando distraidamente o ombro nu. O toque da mão dele, por mais leve que fosse, a arrepiava, mas ela ainda se concentrava mais na criança. Provavelmente seria assim para sempre. Elliot, então, sentou-se ainda mais perto, de forma que ela podia sentir a respiração dele em seu pescoço, ouvir a voz bem próxima a seu ouvido quando ele comentou o quanto o menino era esfomeado. Ela ergueu o rosto para responder, e Elliot estava tão próximo, olhando-a nos olhos e então, para os lábios dela, a ponto de beijá-la...

"Não", ela sussurrou, embora ainda não soubesse porque continuava a agir daquela forma.

Hábito, talvez.

*

"Diz então que você não quer."

Ela mordeu o lábio e olhou para ele por um longo tempo antes de dizer:

"Não é isso."

"Não vou aceitar, então."

Ela gemeu. Ele ergueu a mão, acariciou o rosto dela com as pontas dos dedos, experimentando. Ela não fugiu.

"Sinto sua falta, Liv", ele suspirou. "Todos os dias, todos os minutos..."

Silêncio.

"Karma", ela disse, por fim, segurando o queixo dele.

"O quê?"

"Me beija."

Ele obedeceu. Esse beijo foi muito, mas muito mais suave do que os primeiros que trocaram. Os sentimentos eram outros, assim como a relação entre ambos, e embora Olivia ainda tivesse algum receio em se entregar por completo à hipótese de viver uma história de amor tradicional, com final feliz, ela havia resolvido dar uma chance ao destino. Então ela disse:

"Talvez os caras errados sejam mesmo o meu tipo. O meu karma. E não há nada que eu possa fazer a respeito", e o beijou.

---

awn.

final feliz de vez em quando é bom, né? quaaase me senti escrevendo uma comédia romântica na cena do caos doméstico, hehe, e isso é tão anti-natural, pra mim :P ah. devo dizer que olivia com um filho é um dos meus receios pra acabar com a chance de E/O acontecer (mais um). deixaram a pobre mulher num ponto que tudo o que ela quer é um pouco de amor - e não existe amor mais fiel do que um filho tem a uma mãe. acho que ela se satisfaria apenas com isso e nem ia se lembrar mais do elliot =/ (a não ser, claro, que a criança seja dele).

já já trago o angst de volta, prometo.

e, com um pouco de sorte, um elliot mais pavio-curto, to fazendo ele bonzinho demais, tsc.

=)


End file.
